Birthday Surprise
by CopperMinted
Summary: When Jo is feeling lonely on her birthday, what happens to cheer her up? Set after s4 ep10


_Written at 12ish on Jan. 7__th__._

_Written as my present to everyone to me, sort of a vice-versa present, for my birthday. (I have no idea if that made any sense at all!) My apologies to everyone who is waiting ever so anxiously and patiently for my other stories for updates. I shall try to attend to those later today or Sunday. And as it does not tell when Jo's birthday is, I'm making it yesterday :D Oh and yessssss, I made Zane a stalker. Don't be freaked _

_WARNING: This is a bit graphic, so hence the rating. Don't like, don't read. _

Jo realized she had been staring at her salad for more than five minutes without even noticing she wasn't eating. Pushing her salad around the plate, she stared out her kitchen window, watching the stars outside, her thoughts turning to a certain irritating, yet delicious male. It was her birthday and Jo allowed herself to daydream just for a bit. She hadn't gotten any other presents, (not that she _wanted_ any, mind you) so she let her mind drift off to happier thoughts of a happier time.

Zane had blown hot and cold so much after he'd finally figured out what had happened. Not sure how to react to his wavering emotions, Jo had stayed out of his way and focused instead on her work. However, work could only distract her for so long, and she began to think of what might have happened on her birthday in the previous universe. Knowing what her wish for her birthday was this year, Jo knew it would never happen.

Jo sighed, depression creeping up on her from the happy thoughts that could never become a reality now; and turned her attention once again to her abandoned supper and got up to put the food away. Yawning, she cast a contemptuous glance at the large stack of paperwork and projects waiting on her tablet lying on her counter, and deciding for today, at least, paperwork could wait until the next morning.

Walking past her unlocked front door, Jo passed into her bedroom and closing her door partway, she started to undress. Yanking out her hairband, so her hair fell in waves around her shoulders, she got to work. First the tall, black, power heels (which somehow still made her shorter than Zane), then the pretty white cardigan Zoe had forced upon her several years ago (in both timelines), and finally got to work on the buttons of her dark blue button-down, untucking it from her white dress pants. Finishing with the buttons, she slid the shirt over her shoulders and slipped out from it.

EUReKA

Zane watched Jo undress, watching that silken hair spill down her back and over her shoulders. He leaned sideways against the wall, silently marveling at the way he could see her muscles ripple in an action as simple as shrugging out of a shirt. Padding forward quietly so that he was standing behind her back, next to her bed, he whispered in almost a seductive purr, "How do you make everything you do look sexy?," and running his fingertips along her arms, helped her out of the shirt.

Jo, startled, almost pulled her gun hidden in her pants on him, yet realizing who it was after the comment, snarked back in the same quiet voice. "Finally decide you want to talk to me?," was caressed by her mouth and Zane slid his arms down from her arms, over her sides and down to rest at her still pants-clad waist, pulling her torso to him so that there was no room between the two of them. With Jo pressed up against Zane, he abruptly felt a headlong rush of desire and love for her swamp him. Suddenly finding a very sexy, half naked woman who drove him crazy in his arms made Zane's mouth go dry, his brain draw a blank, and his blood to rush to certain areas. The temperature certainly seemed to have increased by several degrees in the twenty seconds he had been standing there, watching her change.

Jo contemplated moving, but felt warm and comfy, something she rarely felt these days and figured she'd take what she could get right now.

"I had to do some thinking, but now I know what I want," Zane's low voice drawled sexily in her ear, making her unconsciously shiver in want. "I want _you_, JoJo," drew out a possessive feeling in him and he pulled her hips back so that they were now much, much closer to his. Breathing softly on her neck, Jo groaned as heat started to run through her body. His arms had slid up from caressing her hips to undoing her bra, a present from him so long ago, and his lips had started nibbling the outer shell of her ear, making her melt backward into him. As her ass increased the friction between them, Zane's need became more prominent and his kisses more hurried.

Turning the slender, lovely young lady around in his arms, Zane's mouth trailed down from her ear to her neck, nipping sharply at the skin right by her collar bone, making her release a moan that startled him. Thinking it was the hottest thing he'd ever heard from anyone, Zane groaned as it aroused him further. Running his fingertips gently down her breasts, Zane latched onto her nipples and started rolling them between his fingers, tightening them into hard little buds. Jo arched into him, pushing her breasts closer to him, and moaned sexily, her eyes fluttering shut. Smirking at the effect he had on her, he finally released the skin on her neck, leaving a very red mark on her neck. Freeing the now bruised skin from his ministrations, he peered into her beautiful chocolate eyes, willing her to look at him.

For a moment he just enjoyed the sight of a half-naked JoJo in front of him, flushed, moaning and her knees slightly parted, panting because of him. The sight of her, with the dark red mark of his teeth standing out against her olive skin, marking her as his, made him want to make love to her right there. But restraining himself with great difficulty for a moment, he wound his hands into her hair, and nudged her head up gently so he could see her eyes, which had closed as he was kissing her. They had reopened though and were now watching him watch her.

Taking her face in between his hands, he seriously asked her, "Are you sure this is what you want, JoJo? Otherwise you had better kick me out of here before I do something we both might regret."

Jo stretched up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the nose. "Yes," she whispered, regret momentarily blinding her as she wished she had answered with that response at a crucial moment, that now, she could never return to. But all thoughts of past and future disappeared as with that word, Zane attacked her lips like he was a lost sailor clinging to her, his life raft. His tongue traced her soft lips, encouraging her to open her mouth as his hands commenced undoing those outrageously sexy-looking pants of hers. Sighing headily as his hands ran sensuously over her waist and around the top hem of her panties, Jo felt the warmth start to pool in her core and run a little lower. It was starting to soak her small black thong and she wanted him _now._

Jo ran her hands over his back and tugged his shirt off, finally getting rid of those too-tight shirts that she hated so much, only because they made her want to just fuck him on the spot.

"Have I ever told you how much I hate it when you wear those shirts?" she mumbled into their kiss, giving him an opportunity to capture her tongue. He grinned against her lips and murmured back, "Have I told how sexy and outrageously fuck-able those power suits make you look?"

Smiling, Jo deepened the kiss and got to work on his belt buckle.

Having divested her of her pants already, Zane ogled her legs as well as he could while simultaneously ravaging her mouth. Jo swung them up, wrapping them around his waist and her black silk thong rubbed up against his jeans.

Cupping her ass to support her weight gave Zane more access as he explored a little further south. "Oh, _Josephina,_ so _fucking_ exquisite!" was growled possessively into her mouth as he could feel the warmth emanating from her core. Dragging a finger through that warmth, her hips bucked, creating friction so great, Zane couldn't draw it out any long.

Stepping out of the tight jeans she had unloosened and his boxers, he carried the still-moaning Jo who was now wrapped quite tightly around his waist over to her bed and laid her down very carefully, as though she was a china doll who might break at any second. Stirring a finger around in her warmth and tightness, he grinned as she gasped, seeing fireworks. Even as she peaked and he felt a steady stream of warmth pool out of her; twisting two more fingers into her caused her to tighten up again very fast and she groaned out, "Take me _now,_ Zane!" as her hips bucked up to meet his and his own arousal twitched impatiently for some action.

Kissing her gently, he slowly pulled out his fingers, prolonging her torture, and nibbled on her neck, distracting her as he suddenly pushed in; he was filled with the revelation that _this _was complete and utter satisfaction, as she completed him in every way. The way their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces to the way that she was the perfect size for him. Even the way she writhed and moaned under him as he moved, watching her with smug possessiveness as he was the only one to ever make her feel so complete like this.

It didn't matter that she was from a different time, and he wasn't exactly the person she had known and loved. They were one and the same and nothing could take that away now.

Their bodies moved in sync and once they had reached the edge, Jo plunged first, screaming Zane's name as he following her shortly after, groaning her name into a very passionate kiss. A small, remote part of Zane's brain secretly felt smug possessiveness that he was the only one who could bring her to the brink like this, and he realized it was only _his_ name he wanted her to be screaming from now on. Fireworks seemed to fill the room and Jo almost passed out. Smiling at him, Jo felt contentment, as she'd gotten her birthday wish.

Feeling warmth as Zane filled her with his essence; Jo felt complete and utterly at home as Zane collapsed next to her and pulled her into his arms. Just as she was about to drop into the obliviousness of sleep, Zane whispered something she never thought she would hear again from him. "Happy Birthday, JoJo. I love you, sweetheart."

_Aw, some Jo/Zane lovin' to hold me until the stupid season returns. WHEN WILL IT RETURN? Argh, I'm dying over here without any new Eureka to watch _


End file.
